lionheadthemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionhead Motion Picture Awards
The''' Lionhead Motion Picture Awards''' is an awards ceremony in The Movies game that takes place every 5 years. The first ceremony is held in 1925. The presenters of the ceremony consist of a male and female. The award ceremony is only available in story mode. Awards There are a total of 11* awards. The first ceremony only gave out 4 awards. Every awards ceremony added 1 more award. Awards also give special benefits such as the "Age of Discovery" prize, which speeds up the scientists speed of research. Highest Charting Star How to get: Having a star at the top of the Star Charts is the easiest way to get this, though sometimes someone in second or third will win it. Prize: Trend Setter - The public likes your movies no matter what genre they are. Highest Charting Newcomer How to get: To get this award, you have to have hired a new star and gotten him/her pretty high up on the charts. Prize: Quick Learner - Your stars and staff gain experience faster. Best Direction How to get: When you release a movie, on the second part of the release forms is a few bars relating to the performance of the stars and director. This award depends on how much a director gets in that bar. Prize: Midas Touch - Ups the quality of any movie made by the award winning director. Most Prolific Star How to get: To get this award, a star has to be in as many movies as possible without going below his/her stress threshold. The easiest way to do this is make five or six scripts at the custom scriptwriting office with only one or two scenes and then filming them one after the other. If they have a full stress bar at the start, they should be fine. Prize: Perfect Fit - Your stars fit any role, no matter their appearance or age, so a sixty-year-old can be in a hot, steamy romance. Best Acting Performance How to get: Exactly the same as 'Best Direction', except it depends on how much your star's bar fills up. Prize: Super Star - Ups the quality of the performance of the award winning star. Highest Climbing Star How to get: to get this award, your star has to climb about five places in the charts since the last award ceremony. Prize: No Worries - Lessens the effects of stress and boredom. Highest Charting Movie How to get: Having a movie at the top of the Movie Charts is the easiest way to get this, though sometimes one in second or third will win it. Prize: Easy to Please - Your stars are easier to please.... duh. Highest Charting Studio How to get: If your studio is in first place on the charts, you've won this award. Prize: Half Price - You only have to pay your stars half of their salary. I'll clear this up; only half of the total salary is deducted from your capital. You don't have to manually decrease their salary. Highest Climbing Studio How to get: To get this award, your studio has to climb about five places in the charts since the last awards ceremony. Prize: Party On - No matter how much food your stars eat, or drink they... drink, they won't form an addiction. Most Prolific Studio How to get: Your studio has to have made heaps of movies, at least five, since the last award ceremony. Prize: Free Love - Your stars are more likely to become 'Loved Up'. Most Prestigious Studio Lot How to get: Have ornaments. Lots of ornaments. Lots and lots of ornaments. Prize: Age of Discovery - Scientists research faster. Best Employer How to get: Make sure you have enough catering and sanitation for your staff, and keep your stars happy. Prize: Brainwasher - Your movies look new no matter how many others you've ripped off. *There may be more awards than shown. Category:The Movies